Apelidos
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Seria melhor deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente. Conhecer pessoas novas, criar laços... Nascera como anônimo, sem ter um nome, nem um apelido... Mas não precisava disso. Desde que Naruto continuasse a chamá-lo de amigo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Se pertencesse Itachi apareceria mais, com toda certeza! u.u

* * *

**Apelidos**

**-**

**__**

_**Fanfic escrita para o **__**"FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

"_Para criar uma relação amigável, um dos caminhos é identificar seus amigos/ companheiros por meio de apelidos, que são mais íntimos do que chamar a pessoa pelo próprio nome."_

Simples.

Sai andara estudando como estreitar relacionamentos, procurando uma maneira de fazer novos amigos...

Oras, sendo um membro da ANBU Raiz, passou anos estudando táticas de guerra, técnicas de aproximação furtiva, invasão e até como fazer seu lanche durante uma missão externa...

Fazer amigos, construir laços...

Era como uma missão.

Sai entraria furtivamente, invadiria e conquistaria.

Bem, talvez essa não fosse a melhor maneira de pensar... Aquele velho sannin tarado certamente pensaria besteiras se ele resolvesse expressar sua teoria vocalmente.

E não só ele... Sai realmente se impressionara com o número de pervertidos dentro daquela vila...

Voltou seus olhos para o livro, tentando recuperar o ponto principal daquela pesquisa.

"_Você pode apelidar uma pessoa de acordo com uma de suas características mais marcantes..."_

Deu um pequeno sorriso.

Essa história de fazer amigos estava se tornando fácil demais...

**

* * *

**Bem, talvez não... 

Aparentemente Sakura não gostava de ser chamada de "Nojenta" – fato comprovado pelo galo em sua cabeça –, e por algum motivo especial eles não quiseram que ele chamasse o garoto Akimichi de "Gorducho".

E ele não viu, mas podia jurar que Kakashi tinha mostrado um canino quando ele o chamou de "Caolho".

Estaria ele escolhendo os apelidos errados?

Talvez sim. Talvez ele precisasse observar melhor as características mais marcantes de cada um. Talvez fossem características que eles não gostassem... Sim. Faria sentido. Sakura era nojenta, mas talvez se sentisse constrangida em admitir e ele poderia compreender se o gordinho não gostasse de sua superfície esférica.

Tudo bem, ele tentaria de novo.

Saíra com Naruto mais tarde – apesar do loiro ter ficado extremamente irritado com o fato de Sai tê-lo chamado de "Pequeno Pinto" em pleno Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto engasgara com o pedaço de carne que estava comendo, e a moça que os servia corara furiosamente antes de pedir licença e ir para os fundos da loja.

Sai podia jurar que a ouvira gargalhar.

E que Naruto também ouvira.

Enfim, lá estava ele, na rua, com o Loiro Furioso de Pinto Pequeno, sem rumo, refletindo sobre como criar apelidos.

- Hei, Naruto! – disse um rapaz sentado em cima de um cachorro enorme.

Ótimo, outra oportunidade de testar sua teoria!

Naruto cumprimentou o rapaz com um "Ei, Kiba" e apresentou Sai como seu novo companheiro de equipe...

Era agora!

Ele olhara bem 'Kiba' – como o Loiro Sem Futuro Sexual o chamara – e a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi...

"Cara de cachorro".

Mas talvez fosse uma característica física da qual o rapaz não gostava.

E ele entenderia muito bem o motivo...

- Olá... Menino Lobo... – respondeu por fim, com um sorriso amigável na face.

Kiba o olhou por um segundo antes de começar a gargalhar alto. Céus, até a risada daquele garoto parecia um latido. Talvez ele fosse mesmo um cachorro...

- Haha... adorei esse cara! – Disse Kiba, limpando uma lagrima.

Isso!

Sai deixou o sorriso aumentar. Finalmente estava pegando o jeito da coisa, ele sabia que era apenas questão de tempo até...

- O-olá... Na...Naruto-kun... – disse uma voz tímida próximo a eles.

Era uma garota, da mesma altura de Sakura, só que seus cabelos eram de um tom azul escuro e sua face estava ruborizada. Logo atrás dela vinha um rapaz de cabelos negros que ele reconheceu como Neji Hyuuga, recém formado jounin.

Naruto retribuiu o cumprimento sorrindo abertamente. Sai percebeu que a moça corara ainda mais e prendeu o ar quando Naruto dirigiu-se a ela como "Hinata-chan". Novamente ele apresentara Sai como seu novo companheiro.

Sai analisou bem a garota, que dissera um "Oi" gaguejado e sorrira timidamente para ele.

Bem, ele não poderia apelidar a garota de "Tímida".

Ficaria muito estranho. Hum... "Lilás" talvez... Não...

Sai olhou bem Hinata, que estava com uma expressão de curiosidade para ele.

- Prazer em conhecê-la... Peitudinha.

**

* * *

**Dor... 

Sai estava com dor. Pura e simples dor. Dor dor e dor.

Seu apelido podia ser Dolores agora, que ele não ligava.

Nem tivera tempo de prever o primeiro soco de Neji, muito menos o chute, a canelada, a voadora na patela, o murro no pâncreas e qualquer outro lugar atingido...

Ele devia ter batido muito em sua cabeça, porque ficara inconsciente no terceiro golpe e sua cabeça era o lugar que mais doía. Tirou a bolsa de gelo de seu olho e...

Espera.

Bolsa de gelo?

- Ah, então você acordou... – reconheceu a voz de Naruto, que trazia mais duas bolsas enroladas em um pano.

Naruto trajando uma camiseta branca de aparência velha e uma calça de moleton decorada com sapos sorridentes – obviamente pronto para dormir –, sentou-se num futon próximo a cama onde Sai estava deitado e estendeu as bolsas para ele.

O moreno olhava – com certa dificuldade, já que Neji tinha lhe acertado pelo menos um soco e uma cotovelada no olho – para as bolsas sem entender nada. Como fora parar ali (certamente a casa de Naruto)? A quanto tempo ele estava ali? E por quê estava usando um pijama de porquinhos? Será que Naruto tinha tanto mal gosto assim?

- É pra colocar nos machucados... principalmente nesse seu olho, que ta horrível! – disse o loiro empurrando as bolsas no rosto de Sai.

- Por que estamos aqui?

- Heh? Você não se lembra?? – Naruto fechou os olhos e franziu a testa naquela expressão boba de quando tentava se lembrar de algo – Humm, basicamente... o Neji acabou com você...

- Essa parte eu **sinto**... quis dizer, como chegamos aqui? – perguntou Sai, encostando uma das bolsas em seu rosto, aproveitando a sensação do gelo em seu olho machucado.

- Como assim? – agora, se tivesse condições, Sai teria batido em Naruto.

- Como chegamos na sua casa depois d-

- Da surra que você levou? – Sai segurou a vontade de jogar a bolsa de gelo na cabeça de Naruto – Bem, Neji se acalmou depois que a Hinata pediu pra ele não te jogar da Pedra Hokage... Se bem que eu acho que ele não ia jogar mesmo... – doce ilusão, Naruto – Aí eu te trouxe pra cá...

Então Neji tinha arrastado ele do meio da vila e tentou joga-lo do Monumento Hokage... E ele tinha dormido tanto assim?? E Naruto...

Naruto...

- Por que me trouxe pra cá?

- Ah... – Naruto coçou o canto do rosto – Chamei a Sakura-chan e ela disse que você estava bem... Não precisava ir pro hospital... – o loiro bocejara e se ajeitara no futon, cobrindo-se até os ombros e fechando os olhos.

- Você podia ter me deixado lá...

- E por que eu faria isso, seu idiota?! – Naruto sentara no colchão e encarava Sai incrédulo.

O moreno sabia bem a resposta... Numa missão, quando um companheiro é abatido, a prioridade é garantir a segurança do grupo e o sucesso da missão. O ninja caído é deixado para trás...

- Acontece que eu não deixo nenhum dos meus amigos pra trás!! E além disso...

_Amigos..._

_**Meus amigos...**_

- Somos amigos? – perguntou Sai.Ele ignorou Naruto bufar sobre como _sempre_ era interrompido e continuou.

- Mas eu nem te dei um apelido ainda...

- E eu lá quero que me de apelidos?? Acredite, você é uma droga nisso... – Naruto voltou a deitar, virando de costas para Sai. – Só ta fazendo todo mundo ficar com raiva de você...

Sai baixou a bolsa de gelo. Ele sempre fora um aluno excepcional, sempre resolvia as lições mais difíceis em tempo recorde... Mas lidar com _pessoas_, ao invés de lutar com _shinobis_, era uma tarefa muito mais árdua...

Será que ele não interpretara o livro corretamente?

Ou simplesmente...

- ...Não sirvo para ter amigos? – Sai surpreendeu-se. Tinha realmente dito aquilo em voz alta?

Ao lado dele, Naruto se sentara novamente no futon, suspirando pesadamente.

- Escuta... – começou coçando a cabeça – Eu não sou do tipo de cara que diz coisas inteligentes mas... Não é questão de dar apelidos, chamar pelo primeiro nome... – Naruto parecia achar sua coberta muito interessante, não encarando Sai – Quando a gente fica sozinho por muito tempo... Bem... Fica difícil lidar com as pessoas... a gente tem medo de fazer alguma coisa errada, alguma coisa que as afaste... só que... mesmo que façamos coisas muito ridículas...

Naruto então se virou com um sorriso estampado em sua face. O mesmo sorriso de quando ele estava perto de Sakura, Kakashi...

- Nossos verdadeiros amigos nunca se afastam.

Sai ficou quieto por um momento.

As palavras de Naruto faziam sentido... Afinal, ele estivera sozinho por muito tempo...

_Muito tempo..._

Neji também te acertou uma pancada na cabeça?

- ORA SEU D-... Ta rindo de que?? – Sai não respondera, apenas gargalhava mais a cada palavra proferida pelo loiro, ignorando a dor em seus machucados.

Naruto começara a chamá-lo de vários nomes que Sai considerava no **mínimo** feios, e esperava que o loiro não escolhesse nenhum como seu apelido.

Sai dormira tranquilamente aquela noite, pensando somente em devolver o velho livro de relações interpessoais a Biblioteca de Konoha.

Seria melhor deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente. Conhecer pessoas novas, criar laços... Nascera como anônimo, sem ter um nome, nem um apelido...

Mas não precisava disso.

Desde que Naruto continuasse a chamá-lo de **amigo**.

* * *

_Oi gente! _

_Espero que gostem da fic! Tá meio bobinha, mas que eu podia fazer, quando vi apelidos na lista de temas lembrei imediatamente do Sai! XD_

_Beijos, espero que gostem!_

_K-chan LP_


End file.
